Yuletide Reunion
by Z-Day
Summary: Merry Christmas! See a short event that transpires after the season finale of LoK. Here is my Christmas release fanfiction that I came up with in a fit of "Writer's Block" but here it is for you all to read if you so desire. I may not have gotten all the grammar checked so I'll look into that but please favorite, follow, and critique kindly. No ships present


Yuletide Reunion

A Legends of Korra Christmas Fanfiction

The sky. The colorful sky. It swirled and bounced. It was so much unlike the sky of the regular world. The regular world couldn't hold a candle to how the Spirit World was in terms of peacefulness. It couldn't hold any competition in it's beauty as well.

"_But why can't it?_" Korra thought. "_Why is the Spirit world so perfect, but ours is always in turmoil? Even this peace isn't going to last and I can't even try to guess how long._"

The avatar looked over over to her friend laying in the grass next to her. Asami Sato was actually asleep and breathing softly. Throughout the entire dilemma with Kuvira, it seemed that this girl was one of few people to actually keep a cool head.

"_But you didn't did you?_" Korra started to think again. "_You actually were going through so much. Then your father sacrificed himself in the end and we could actually see the turmoil. No more calm Asami Sato._" Then her mind started to wander. "_Mako and Bolin. I wonder how they're doing now? We kind of just disappeared on them. I wonder if they wanted to come along? I'll make it up to them the next time I see them. Naga too. Poor girl, I've hardly been able to give her any attention since I had come back. Mom and dad too._"

The avatar then closed her eyes and fell asleep next to her friend in the grass of the Spirit World. The two felt like they could sleep forever.

"Makoooo! How've you been brother? Did you sleep alright? You look like you could fall right back down." Bolin asked excitedly.

Mako was wandering of their room on Air Temple Island hardly awake. Tenzin was letting them stay and in turn the two were helping the air benders fix up the island much like they were doing with the rest of the city.

Pabu scurried up the firebender's body and nibbled on his ear before sprawling out on his head. Mako took him off and dropped the fire ferret on his brother's chest, interrupting Bolin's sit-ups.

"I'm fine bro. I'm just not used to sleeping soundly yet." He flexed his hand, looking at the scar on it and his arm. "It's a little hard to do when you keep dreaming of all that's happened and aren't used to actually getting a good chance to sleep."

The earthbender chuckled, "Yep I hear ya bro."

Mako looked quizzically at his younger brother. "What has you so chipper this morning?"

The younger brother chuckled again before answering and holding his pet in his arms. "Well first it's the afternoon sleepy head. Next it's because it's the Eve of Yuletides! You knooow: the day before we are supposed to give and receive gifts from friends and family? I was thinking of going to the market today and buying something for Pabu, you, Korra, and Asami!" The fire ferret chittered some. "Oh don't be silly Pabu, I was going to be careful about getting Mako's gift." The little animal made more noises. "And no I am NOT going to tell you what I'm going to get you! It'll be a last minute shopping spree though since we haven't had much time to do anything like that."

"Huh. Speaking of Korra and Asami." Bolin looked up to his brother as he was speaking. "Where do you think they disappeared to?"

Bolin shrugged his broad shoulders. "I don't know but I'm sure they're fine. It was really weird that they vanished during Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding without telling anyone where they were going." He then placed the ferret on the ground and stood up to stretch. "But I'm ready to go shopping!"

Mako decided he was going to go with his brother. It had been a two months since Kuvira was stopped and he had been busy helping rebuild Republic City and Air Temple Island, but he felt this might help him settle down some. Hopefully.

"So Korra. How do you think everything's going back in the physical world?" Asami asked her friend.

Korra almost didn't seem to hear her. She was looking at a cluster of spirits playing a game of tag but she was mostly thinking. Thinking of what the future might hold but not just for the world but for her and her friends.

"Korra?"

"Huh? What?" She looked at Asami. "Oh sorry Asami, I didn't catch that."

The girl just chuckled and repeated her question, "I said, how do you think everything is going back in the physical world?"

"Oh." Korra thought some. "Probably fine. The city is probably being rebuilt and everyone is probably in one heck of a fuss trying to figure out where we went. What do you think is going on?"

The dark haired girl looked at the playing spirits before answering.

"I'm thinking the same thing. I'm also wondering how my company is doing. I didn't really think of it until after we got here. I kind of got so caught up in the moment with the thought of a vacation that it just slipped my mind. I've kind of been thinking of what to get everyone for Yuletide's too on occasion."

"Oh yeah," came the response, "that was only two months away wasn't it? Now I have to think of something to. Just hope that the markets are up and selling when we get back eh?"

"Yeah."

There was silence as the two watched the playing spirits. After a few minutes, Korra spoke up.

"When do you think we should go back?"

"Hmm?"

"I asked when do you think we should go back?"

Asami pondered before responding, "I don't know. I have to admit it never crossed my mind to leave. Everything just feels so serene and calm, I almost don't want to leave at all. We should probably leave soon though. We don't want people to worry."

"I'll leave when you leave" the tan skinned girl stated, "and it can be whenever you want because I think we've earned this."

"Man I can't believe we actually were able to find their presents Mako." Bolin was looking in his bag as the two were walking down the street. Pabu kept trying to peek into the bag but Bolin kept pushing his head away.

"Yeah." Mako responded looking at the lights on the buildings. "I'm glad we did. You got Asami that locket and Korra that stuffed polar bear dog. I got Asami this ribbon and Korra a water tribe styled bracelet. I'm terrible at giving gifts. I never seem to know what to get anyone."

"Yeah your right bro. You do stink at giving gifts. But you know what?"

"What?"

"You put thought and feeling into them. These to girls are our friends and I think they'll be happy that you thought of them in the first place...even though they're both your ex."

"Thanks for reminding me of that Bolin."

"No problem. Say you want to grab a bite to eat? I haven't eaten anything since lunch. Hey Pabu stop trying to sneak a peek!"

"Sure bro." Mako smiled softly. "Sure."

**Time Passes**

It was early Yuletide's morning and Bolin was snoring on his bed across from Mako. Pabu was curled on the side of his head while Mako was looking outside his window. He had a perfect view of the new portal to the Spirit World from where he was at. He couldn't take his gaze off of it for some reason and he didn't know why. The moon was still in the sky and the stars were shining bright. He couldn't help but think that this early Yuletide dark morning was going to bring something around. He just didn't know what.

"Are you ready to go Korra?" Asami asked the avatar as she was waiting by the portal entrance.

Korra tightened her fur waist wrap and finished putting her boots on.

"Yeah Asami. I just hope no one was worried to much about us."

Both girls chuckled as Asami adjusted her shirt some. Then the taller girl answered, "We'll just have to see. Next time we should take Bolin and Mako with us. I think they could use a stay in a place like this you know? Oh and Korra?"

"Yeah Asami?"

"Thanks for taking me here. It was amazing."

The girl in blue responded with a smile, "Your welcome Asami. And you know what? Thanks for coming here with me."

With that the two girls stepped into the light of the portal and returned to Republic City.

Mako was still watching the portal light when he started to nod off. Suddenly something caught his eyes.

"Huh?"

As he was watching the portal he could have sworn he saw two dots appear in the yellow beam. He strained as hard as his tired eyes would let him before realizing that those were people. He racked his brain for thoughts and then one came to him that made him scramble out of his bed and to his brother's side.

"Bolin. Bolin! Bolin wake up!" he whispered loudly.

"Makoooo, why are you still up? Go to sleep." He tried to push his older brother away but only proceeded to fall out of his bed.

"I think I saw Korra and Asami Bolin!"

Bolin's head shot up.

"You think you saw who?"

Mako helped his brother up. "I think I saw Korra and Asami. I think I saw them descend from that new portal in the city!"

"Mako you must be seeing things. You even said that you haven't been sleeping well." Bolin responded shaking his head.

Mako pleaded,"Then come with me then please. I just have a feeling alright? If I'm wrong I'll buy you dinner tomorrow okay?"

Bolin sighed in annoyance. Usually it was him doing the pleading and Mako being the sigher of annoyance but the tables were turned. "Okay fine BUT it has to be breakfast, lunch, and dinner got it?"

"Thank you Bolin. I just have a feeling and I think it's right. Now come on!"

"Umm Mako?"

"What?"

"Aren't we gonna put on our clothes first?"

Mako looked down at his and Bolin's bodies. They were really only in shirts and shorts.

"You make a point. Yeah we are."

**At the Republic City Portal**

Two girls were slowly floating down, surrounded by a golden ray of light. They could see the rebuilt portions of the city had colorful lights and decorations which only made them think of one thing. They had been gone longer than they originally thought. Almost two months. They put that aside and continued to look around them. Air Temple Island was rebuilt almost to completion and just barely did Asami notice a fast moving object on the water heading towards the portal's location. By the time they were setting foot on the ground it was about to land on the shore. They weren't able to make out what it was until they decided to head towards where it was heading after they were free to walk. When they did though it was a sight for sore eyes. Two boys were stumbling up the land, a taller and skinnier one in front, and right towards the two girls. The four stopped for a moment as their eyes connected with each other and instigated a common movement. The four people met in a group embrace of emotional proportions and they all uttered the same thing as a little red ferret scurried around them.

"Merry Yuletide's!"


End file.
